


ill be your peter pan, let me take you to neverland

by goat_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and fucks up, idk word vomit, mark has a crussshhhh, maybe ill do this more tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: mark is nervous and donghyuck is perfect





	ill be your peter pan, let me take you to neverland

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah idk i just felt like writing i love these two

 

mark is a tree.  
a literal tree.  
he is dressed up in an itchy tree costume with fake leaves falling in his face tickling his nose and this is possibly the most humiliating experience of his life.  
excluding the time back in 5th grade when he bumped into lee donghyuck and spilled juice all over his shirt.

with each passing minute mark wished desperately for the play to be over. sure he has a minor role in peter pan, a very minor role but still it would be terribly embarrassing if he puked all over the stage in front of his crush and over 100 parents.  
of course seconds after that thought crossed his mind he heaved once and then puked half-digested mcdonalds all over the male dressed in tights and a leafy green costume opening his perfect mouth to deliver the most important line of the play. lee donghyuck. great.


End file.
